fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Destroyer334545/Halo 5: Guardians Review
HEAVY SPOILER WARNINGS AHEAD There are 15 levels, 3 Master Chief levels, 9 Spartan Locke levels and 3 Exploartion levels The levels are 1. Osiris (Locke) (Enjoyment: 9/10) 2. Blue Team (Chief) (Enjoyment: 10/10) 3. Glassed (Locke) (Enjoyment: 7/10) 4. Meridian Station (Exploration) (Enjoyment: 6/10) 5. Unconfirmed (Locke) (Enjoyment: 4/10) 6. Evacuation (Locke) (Enjoyment: 9/10) 7. Reunion (Chief) (Enjoyment: 10/10) 8. Swords of Sanghelios (Locke) (Enjoyment: 9/10) 9. Alliance (Exploartion) (Enjoyment: 6/10) 10. Enemy Lines (Locke) (Enjoyment: 10/10) 11. Before The Storm (Exploaration) (Enjoyment: 7/10) 12. Battle of Sunaion (Locke) (Enjoyment: 10/10) 13. Genesis (Locke) (Enjoyment: 7/10) 14. The Breaking (Chief) (Enjoyment: 10/10) 15. Guardian (Locke) (Enjoyment: 10/10) The plot is that Master chief has been contacted by the ghost of Cortana, and he seeks to find it. The ghost has evil intentions and plans to activate the forerunner weapons known as the "Guardians" and Locke and Fireteam Osiris have to hunt the Master Chief down before more harm can be done. Actual Review: I haven't finished the campaign yet because Multiplayer, but I made it to Genesis. The story is great, but Blue Team should have been in the game more. Fireteam Osiris is well develloped but Blue Team is somewhat underdevelloped (Minus Master Chief) The levels are fun (Except Unconfirmed, fuck it, fuck it to death) but the highlight is "The Battle of Sunaion" where Fireteam Osiris and The Arbiter storm The Covenant's base. My one complaint is that the knights are WAY too tough this time around. The level called "The Breaking" has so many feels, the level has made my cry, seeing Cortana become a threat and eventually a villain is heartbreaking, and I was genuinely worried for Blue Team. I thought Palmer and Halsey died, but they are alive! The game sets up something, THE FLOOD, THE HALOS! I am SO EXCITED FOR HALO 6! LET THE SERIES END ON A HIGH NOTE! I will give the campaign a 9.5/10 The arena multiplayer, however, is the best multiplayer I have played. All the maps are great, even the weakest one, Regret, isn't that bad. The new abilities are a lot of fun and the power weapons make you feel powerful. I absolutely love power weapons here. My favourite map is Plaza, it is by far the best map I have ever played on in a video game. well done, 343! Multiplayer is an 11/10 (It deserves it, TRUST. ME) My only complaint is that this multiplayer will NOT mix well with high school. I might drop marks but it is worth it xD Warzone is the biggest dissappointment in the package. I was hoping to love it, but, I don't. They really tried, I can see why people like it, but me, I don't like it. It feels really casual. I have mixed feelings, but I will give it a 7.5/10 seeing as its just not for me. Final verdict is a 9.5/10, this game is legendary. In comparison Halo 4 is a 7.9 Halo 3 is a 9.5 Halo 2 is a 9 Halo 1 is an 8.7 Category:Blog posts